Goran Visnjic
and Nicole Kidman) in Practical Magic]] Goran Visnjic (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Welcome to Sarajevo'' (1997) [Risto Bavic]: Shot repeatedly in the back and neck by a sniper while he’s in his apartment/home. His body is later seen when Kerry Fox and Stephen Dillane enter his apartment and discover him, then again when Kerry kneels by his side as Stephen looks on. *''The Peacemaker (1997)'' [Bazta Sergeant]: Shot by Aleksandr Baluev. *''Practical Magic (1998)'' [Jimmy Angelov]: Accidentally poisoned after Sandra Bullock puts belladonna in his tequila. He comes back to life after Sandra and Nicole Kidman use their powers to resurrect him, but dies once again when Sandra kills him by bludgeoning him with a skillet/frying pan after Goran attempts to murder Nicole by strangling her. He comes back to life again as a possessive spirit, but dies for good when Sandra, Nicole and the rest of the coven exorcise him and is exiled permanently with the aid of the townspeople pouring a potion on his grave. *''The Deep End (2001)'' [Alek Spera]: Killed in a car crash after he is going to dispose of Raymond J. Barry’s body and his vehicle flips over. He dies as Tilda Swinton tries to keep him alive. *''Ice Age (2002; animated)'' [Soto (voice)]: Satbbed/impaled (off-screen) by falling icicles when Ray Romano shoves him into a cliff wall, dislodging the icicles. *''Elektra (2005)'' [Mark Miller]: Shot to death with an arrow gun (off-screen), along with his daughter (Kirsten Prout), by a member of the Hand when Jennifer Garner fails to protect them; this turns out to be a vision of one of the possible futures Jennifer is having, which Jennifer then prevents. In another of Jennifer's visions, he is mauled to death by Chris Ackerman's spirit wolf, though Kirsten prevents this from happening. He survives the film in reality. TV Deaths *''Spartacus'' (2004) [Spartacus]: Stabbed to death by Roman soldiers during the final battle. *''Extant: Change Scenario (2014)'' [John Woods]: Killed after his car computer was remotely programmed to stop and fail to move at the train tracks. A train hits the car.' *Timeless: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 (2018)' [Garcia Flynn'']: Dies off-screen from a brain hemmoraghing caused by the side-effects of the time travel. He dies in the year 2012 shortly after killing Tonya Glanz in order to ensure Malcolm Barrett’s survival. Category:Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Croatian actors and actresses Category:Yugoslavian actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Martial artists Category:Marvel Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:NBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:ER cast members Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Doctor Who cast members